utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Recog
recog (れこぐ) is an who started in mid 2008 and quickly became popular with his hit cover, "Tsundere ni Tsuite Honki Dashite Kangaetemita" , which has over 500K views as of June 2013. He is extremely well known for his humorous parodies like in his cover of "Tsubasa wo Kudasai" , an insert from the anime K-On!. It is also his most popular cover with approximately 2.2 million views as of June 2013. He also tends to include multiple ad-libs and chants to the majority of his songs, most having a witty edge to them. He, however, can sing seriously and is able to do so with great proficiency; he can sing in the lower octaves without trouble and then immediately switch to his normal voice. His normal voice tends to be clear and quite passionate with much energy. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2008.04.27) # "Tsundere ni Tsuite Honki Dashite Kangaetemita" (2008.07.04) # "Adam" (2008.11.24) # "Yuusha no Nakama - Basha no Naka Imashita" (Parody) (2008.11.24) # "Celestial Being Seinen S" (2008.12.04) # "Hinnyuu Mania" (2008.12.14) # "Otoko Otoko" (Parody) (2008.12.21) # "Under the Darkness" (2009.01.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Gakku Gaku ni Shite Miseyo" (Parody of Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru) (2009.01.03) # "Aggare ↑ Spectacle" (2009.01.03) # "Iya Iya Fuyukai" (2009.01.03) # "Uhhouhho ni Shiteyanyo" (2009.01.03) # "Dancing ☆ Samurai" (2009.01.03) (Private) # "3-Dome no Koi ni Yabureta Toki" (Parody) (2009.01.13) # "Double Lariat" (Parody) (2009.02.22) # "NEETn Fukou" (Parody) (2009.03.03) # "Oh Celesital Being Seinen S" (Parody) (2009.03.29) # "Nico Nico Observation (ββ)" (Parody) (2009.04.21) # "Tsubasa wo Kudasai" (Parody) (2009.05.25) # "Mou Ota Nante Yameru" (Parody) (2009.08.04) # "LOVE&GAY" (Parody of LOVE&JOY) (2009.08.09) # "TRAGIC BOY" (Parody) (2009.09.14) # "Baribari Saifu" (Parody) (2009.10.26) # "Melt" -Afterwards ver.- (2009.10.31) # "Hontouni Orera Niko Kuriyada Ne" (Parody) feat. recog and Kaito (2009.11.25) # "No Logic" (2009.12.07) # "No Logic" (2009.12.13) # "Nico Nico ni Hamatte Ita na" (Parody) (2009.12.19) # "Help me, TOUMAAAAA!!" (Parody) (2010.01.12) # "Baka go home" (2010.02.12) # "1925" (2010.04.13) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (2010.04.26) # "Ore wa Metabo" (2010.05.24) # "Heart no Edge ni Idomou Go to Heart Edge" (Working!! OP) (2010.06.14) # "Otoko Nade ● Kodopyu ● Ishon" (Parody of Nama ● Kai Yakuin-domo OP) (2010.09.20) # "Rolling Girl" (Parody) (2010.09.28) # "magneta" (Parody of magnet) feat. Tomonashi and recog (2010.10.01) # "Happy" (2010.11.20) # "Ore to Imouto" (Parody) (2010.12.05) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.12.18) # "Botchida ze!!" (Parody) (2010.12.23) # "Hunter Declaration" (Parody) (2011.03.01) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (2011.04.24) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.06.11) # "Poker Face" (2011.06.26) # "Dokou" (Parody) (2011.07.13) # "Karukai Pierrot" (2011.08.08) # "Ikimasu! Karaoke Ichi Kyokumoku" (2011.09.11) # "Kumikyoku: Nico Nico Douga" (2011.10.02) # "Senbonzakura" (Parody) (2011.10.10) # "Babylon" (2011.12.07) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.12) # "Shigoto ga Owaru Made wa" (2011.12.23) # "Yuru Fuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.12.30) # "Gakuen Tengoku o Shougatsufuu ni" (2011.12.31) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.14) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Parody) (2012.01.30) # "N fun fun fun fu" (2012.01.30) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.02.14) # "Chimata no Shoujo Chokokure Muri su ka" (Parody) (2012.02.14) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.04.20) (Community only) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -IKZO ver.- (2012.05.06) # "Kochira, Koufuku Bokumetsu Iinkai desu" (Parody of Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu.) (2012.07.08) # "Checkmate" (2012.08.24) # "One Man Carnival" (Parody) (2012.09.02) # "Isshun de Jiji ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita" (Parody) (2012.09.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (Parody) (2012.10.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.08) # "CHou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2012.12.22) # "Solo ~ Botchi no Unmei ~" (Parody) (2012.12.23) # "Yarō Futari de Kurisumasusongu" (2012.12.24) # "Gurana" (Sukima Switch song) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Parody) (2013.03.12) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Parody) (2013.05.20) # "Strangers" (2013.06.07) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He lives in the Fukui Prefecture. * He seems to be a hardcore gamer as most of his mylists are video and computer game walkthroughs.Mylists * He uploaded 5 covers in one day, on January 03, 2009. External Links * Twitter